


The Winds Of Karma

by Shadow_The_Eevee



Series: The Fifth Horsemen [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Fantasy, Four Horsemen, Hitler, Karma - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 03:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_The_Eevee/pseuds/Shadow_The_Eevee
Summary: Karma has lived with the four horsemen for some time now and has really found herself and her power. When she gets a call for a job that brings up some past problems. Will Karma be able to overcome her anger to make a proper judgment?





	1. Morning Karma

Karma sat in her wooden chair at the table, dark red gloves pulled safely on her hands. A purple mug filled with White Mint Tea rested in her hands. She had been living with the horsemen for a few years now and her personality as really filled out. She went from the shy, scared girl they found in there forest, to a sassy, powerful badass, and she does her job well. Her most proud achievement as of now was her winds for Julius Caesar.

At first, she struggled with her new found power and she caused a lot of accidental pain as she worked to understand. After some time she finally figured out how her power worked, it was her touch. After she touched someone a strong wind would start to stir around that person. That wind would follow them until they received what they deserved. Some get it worse than others but their punishment is not hers to choose, she just chooses whether they deserve it. Now she wears a custom pair of glove that Death made for her so she could finally touch things without fear.

She took a slow sip of her tea as she thought of what she would do today. Like the other horsemen, she waits for someone to ask for her services. Unlike the other horsemen, she wears her cloak around her waist with the word 'Karma' bejeweled on it. It took some time but the others finally just let her do it despite their initial dislike of it. They did, however, make her change it from 'Karma's a bitch' to just 'Karma' as a compromise. Karma was snapped from her thoughts as someone entered the kitchen.

She looked through thick eyelashes to see Death walking through the doorway. His hood was down and he was rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he walked to the coffee maker. The four of them all drink coffee but Karma did not like the taste of coffee so they had to buy tea for her. He flopped down in his chair as Famine entered the room. Soon after Pestilence followed, all grabbing their coffee and some breakfast. Karma had already eaten so she was fine, Karma was always the first up. She was a night owl and a morning person, back then Karma rarely ever slept.

"Morning Karma, up and awake as usual."

Pestilence spoke, he always was the friendliest so her.

"Of course my friend, I can see you are as kind as ever."

The room was filled with tired yet jovial conversation, all as she sipped her tea. Suddenly War burst into the room, he looked frazzled and a little scared.


	2. A New Call

"Um, Karma there's a call for you."

She hummed in response, that must have been why he was scared. The four men had become very scared once they saw just had strong she was. The pain and chaos she could bring was terrifying to them as even they were not safe from her winds.

"I'm not sure if you will take it but I'm just the messenger."

Karma sighed and set her cup down, turning to look at War directly.

"What or who is it?"

You could see him visibly swallow as he tried not run.

"The angles..."

Karma's eyes shot open as she understood what he meant. The four angles of enlightenment were the old rules of the city of light, the place Karma had come from. They had since been stripped of the title after she gave them some needed karma. They had treated her like shit and now they were asking her for help. She growled and stood up, grabbing her tea and siping the last of it.

"Ok, Pestilence would you come with me, I think I will need some help with this one."

The five of them quickly found they worked in tandem with Karma quite a lot. Sometimes to pay for their wrongdoings they would grow incredibly sick, or be struck with war. So for some jobs she would bring them along to help with whatever the job could be. Pestilence nodded and downed the rest of his coffee and toast before pulling his hood on.

"Are you sure? You know with your past-"

She stopped famine with a wave of her gloved hand.

"A job is a job."

And with that she left, Pestilence on her heels. She mounted Willow and took a deep breath before cracking the rains. Pestilence followed close behind as a cloud of dust stirred up behind them. It didn't take long before they made it to the entrance of the city, the guards began to stop them till they saw Karma. A smirk pulled at her lips at there fear but she pushed it away, making sure to maintain her blank look. As they made their way to town square Karma was flooded with memories of her old life. She felt her anger boil and rise as she relieved her torment, but she pushed it down. This was a job, she must maintain her composure, they were no longer her enemy.


	3. The Four Angles

As they entered town square they were met with the four angles waiting for her. Karma felt a shudder as she saw them, Joy, Love, Purity, and Life. She pulled Willow to a stop and dismounted the violet mare. She made her way to stand in front of them, arms crossed and hips to the side. She waited in silence for them to tell her why she was here. Life caught on and took a small step forward, eyes flicking between her and Pestilence who was still on his horse.

"T-thank you for coming so quickly Karma, we have a man in true need of you."

Karma cocked her eyebrow under her bangs as she looked at them skeptically.

"This man's name is Adolf Hitler, and he has been causing mass death for the Jewish people."

Life was shaking at the thought of her gift being wasted, Purity stepped up next to her.

"He has been twisting my message to make the people believe they are evil, he has made an army off it."

Karma's eyes grew wide at just how broken she sounded, they were in some real distress.

"Families, lovers, even children have lost hope in the awful places he's taken them. There is no happiness and it's all his doing."

Joy was in tears as she spoke, Life ran to her and they both cried silent tears as they comforted one another. Finally, Love stood up, the one who had hurt Karma the most.

"We understand you hate us and have no reason to help us, but please. He is causing so much pain for us and the poor Jewish people. If not for us, please, bring justice for the jews."

Karma had remained mostly straight face and the angels were scared she would not help them. She sighed and looked to Love, walking closer to her. Love tried to back up but was stopped but an unseen force, Karma placed a covered hand on her shoulder.

"Lisen, I am Karma, not vengeance, you have already received what you deserved. While I still harbor feelings of anger for you I will do nothing more. If this man is doing this thing I feel he may need my judgment."

She let go of her shoulder and took a few steps back, crossing her arms once more.


	4. Terms Of Work

"If I am to take this job I will need to tell you my terms and what to expect."

The four nodded and listened intently, Purity pulling out a notebook.

"My judgment rarely, if ever, ends in death. If I deem them needing of my pain then I will inform you and after that, I do not want to hear of it again. Their punishment won't always happen right away and it can take years before they get what they deserve. While pursued by my winds there actions will not be stopped. And even after there punishment, I cannot assure you they will stop their actions. I can't say what will happen as I am not the one who delivers the punishment, I chose who gets it and the severity of it. Do you understand what to expect from my service?"

The four of them nodded and Karma felt satisfied. She reached into her glove and pulled a rolled up piece of paper from it. She unraveled it and then produced a pen from the other glove.

"I will need all four of you to sign this to seal our agreement, you are free to take time and read it fully. Once you have signed I will go and see him immediately."

She handed the two objects to Love and waited patiently as they read the page and then signed the bottom. They handed it back to her and then thanked her for her service. She nodded and placed the paper and pen back into her gloves. She bid them farewell and hopped back onto Willow, rearing up in the sun before galloping out of town.


	5. Winds Of Pain

The two made it back home and Karma wasted no time in dismounting and heading inside. She passed the three waiting in the living room. They asked her about it but she said nothing and just headed to her archives. Pestilence informed the rest of them what happened and they knew to leave her be as she was now in work mode. Her archives are where Karma kept all the contracts for the jobs she's done, grouped by kind, if another horseman helped, and then in alphabetical order. She placed the recent contract in a suspended holder signaling it was an ongoing job. She is informed when a person has received there Karma and that's when she puts the contracts into the actual archive area. She opens a portal and cloaks herself as she enters the new location.

She observed for two weeks his actions and the effects they had, and she was certain he was in need of some Karma. She found him in his office doing something, she walked up behind him in a cool calm stride. She removed her right glove and leaned in close to his ear, she knew he could not hear her but she always did this.

"Karmas a bitch"

She whispered and placed her hand on his neck, smiling as she felt him shiver. Her winds picked up and she knew he was bound for punishment. Still smiling she left the confused man to his fate. After she returned home she told the others of her verdict and they agreed with her decision. After a quick ride to the city of light, she informs them of her decision, and after tearful thank, you's were said she returned home. Exhausted from everything Karma went to her room and rested for some time.

Years passed with no result until one day she received a message from Crime and Punishment. Crime and Punishment were the people she worked with, they were the ones who chose and carried out the result of her choice. They told her they thought it was a good time to bring Karma to Hitler. During the last years of his Life, they made him increasingly sick. He was plagued by a whole range of illness from insomnia, Parkinson's, to stomach cramps. He became so dependent on pills and injections that towards the last year of his Life, he consumed no less than a dozen pills a day and daily had to be injected. Karma was satisfied with his pain and felt he got true Karma, she knew the angles probably didn't think it was enough.

Still, she was satisfied with the result and considered it done. She took the contract and went to her dictator section, finding where she kept the group for Pestilence and placed it in the 'H' folder. The next morning she was sitting in her chair sipping her green tea. A chocolate muffin sat on a napkin in front of her and she was humming a soft tune. Slowly the others entered the kitchen and the began there moring, that was till Death entered the room with a note in his hand.

"Karma there's a job request for you, it's from the Shadow Kingdom"

She sighed, placing her mug down, and looked at him with a smile.

"Do you think it could wait till I finish my muffin?"


End file.
